The present invention relates to a golf game, and more particularly to a golf game having a three dimensional target surrounded by a hook and loop material for engaging a ball also surrounded by a hook and loop material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,253 issued to Foster describes a simulation golf game that uses a hook and loop material. The game includes a sheet of material that has the same texture as a conventional golf green, as well as a ball and a golf club. A patch of hook and loop material (commonly referred to as Velcro.RTM.) is attached to an area of the sheet and an additional patch of hook and loop material is attached to the ball. The object of the game is for the player to hit the ball so that it will roll on to the patch of hook and loop material on the sheet. When the ball does make contact with the patch of hook and loop material, the ball will become attached to that patch, and play of that hole is completed. This design, however, fails to provide a target that is three dimensional to aid the player in locating the target and hitting the target. Furthermore, this game is not designed to be used with in conjunction with an existing hole at a golf course.
What is needed, then, and not found in the prior art, is an improved golf game providing a three dimensional target and a ball, the golf game further having a means by which to affix the ball to the three dimensional target when the ball comes into contact with the three dimensional target.